1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system of calculating a sales commission using a transformation coefficient in on-line and a record medium thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a system of calculating a sales commission using a transformation coefficient in on-line by reflecting sales of members receiving sales commissions and new sales of sub-members, and a record medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-level marketing, which has created a great sensation in society, employs a direct transaction of linking producers with consumers through multi-level marketing companies. The multi-level marketing is a plan to introduce commodities by word of mouth of multi-level marketing members without a typical marketing structure, such as a sole agency, an agency, and wholesale/retail stores, between producers and consumers. Accordingly, the multi-level marketing has been spotlighted in that mutual profits between the producers and consumers are promoted by saving marketing cost and advertisement cost and returning profits obtained from the saved cost to members who are sales persons of a multi-level marketing company.
In addition, the multi-level marketing is referred to as “network business” in order to make a difference from a pyramid plan that has caused serious problems. Such a network business allows marketing members to perform a nonstore and no guaranteed business without an investment fund as consumers as well as sale persons. Such a sales plan has many advantages because there is no time limitation, stored goods, a credit and employees. Accordingly, the network business has been widely spread as an individual business in developed countries and has been regarded as a progressive commercial scheme.
The network business employs various plans such as a binary plan, a matrix plan, a unilevel plan, and a hybrid plane according to schemes of training marketing members and calculating a sales commission. Among the planes, the binary plan used by many companies is a scheme to train members in two tree organizations in a narrow sense as shown in FIG. 1. In a wide sense, as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, the binary plan is a scheme to calculate and provide a sales commission by classifying the whole organization into two groups regardless of the number of trained tree organizations when the sales commission is calculated and applying a predetermined rate to a group having lower new sales.
For example, as shown in FIG. 2A, a member a positioned in the uppermost layer manages membership organization in 3 tree structures. However, when calculating a sales commission, members belonging to a first tree structure shown in the left of a membership organization view may be handled in one organization, and members belonging to second and third tree structures shown in the right of the membership organization view may be handled in one organization. As described above, after dividing members into two organizations, a sales commission may be calculated by applying a predetermined rate to the sales of an organization having lower sales, and may be provided to the member a.
However, according to the typical binary plan which calculates and provides a sales commission by comparing new sales of the two organizations with each other and applying a predetermined rate to the new sales having a lower value (hereinafter, the predetermined rate will be referred to as a lower-sales related payment rate), the sales commission actually provided to a member may not match with a proportion in the total new sales. In extreme case, the sales commission may exceed the total new sales. The problems may be more deepened as the number of members is gradually increased to expand an organization and new sales are increased.
For examples, in the tree of FIG. 3, new sales are increased by 100 by members H, I, . . . , N, and O in the lowermost layer, and the lower-sales related payment rate preset by a company is 20%. In the tree having the above structure, members A, B, . . . , F, and, G who are positioned above the members H, I, . . . , N, and O in the lowermost layer receive sales commissions. For example, the members A, B, . . . , F, and G may receive sales commissions because the members A, B, . . . , F, and G bring the increase (e.g., 100) of sales that is the minimum requirement for a sales commission. In FIG. 3, a number in a round bracket for each member represents sales of the member.
Since the total new sales of the left organization or the right organization of the member A are 400, the member A receives a sales commission of 80 corresponding to a lower-sales related payment rate of 20%. Since new sales of the left or right organization of the members B and C are 200, the members B and C receive a sales commission of 40 corresponding to the lower-sales related payment rate of 20%. Since new sales of the left or right organization of the members D to G are 100, the members D to G receive a sales commission of 20 corresponding to the lower-sales related payment rate of 20%.
The total sales commissions paid to the members A to G are 240 in relation to the total new sales of 800 achieved by the members H to O in the lowermost layer. The total sales commissions occupy 30% of 800 (total new sales), and exceed the lower-sales related payment rate of 20%.
This phenomenon remarkably occurs as the new sales are increased and the tree structure is complicated. For example, the calculation of a paid sales commission in the tree of FIG. 4 will be described below. According to the present embodiment, new sales achieved by each of members a to p in the lowermost layer may be 100, and a lower-sales related payment rate preset by a company may be 20%. In the tree having the structure, the members A to O positioned above the members a to p in the lowermost layer receive sales commissions.
The member A receives a sales commission of 160 corresponding to a lower-sales related payment rate of 20% because new sales of the left organization or the right organization of the member A are 800. The members B and C receive sales commissions of 80 corresponding to the lower-sales related payment rate of 20% because new sales of their left or right organization are 400. The members D to G receive sales commissions of 40 corresponding to the lower-sales related payment rate of 20% because new sales result of their left or right organization are 200. The members H to O receive sales commissions of 20 corresponding to the lower-sales related payment rate of 20% because new sales of their left or right organization are 100.
The total sales commissions paid to the member A to O are 240 in relation to 1600 that are the total new sales achieved by the members a to p. This sum of the sales commissions occupies 40% of 1600 (the total new sales), and exceeds the lower-sales related payment rate of 20%. When comparing to the tree shown in FIG. 3, even though the whole sales are increased by twice, sales commissions are increased by about 2.7 times.
According to the typical binary plan of presetting a predetermined rate for lower new sales and calculating sales commissions, a company cannot constantly determine the rate of the sales commission to be paid to members. In addition, as the number of members is increased, and the structure of the tree is complicated, the sales commissions for the members may be greater than new sales.
Therefore, the company attempts to reduce the lower-sales related payment rate in order to prevent bankruptcy. In this case, since members are not reliable for a reward plan, they may withdraw from the company.
In a typical scheme of calculating a sales commission, only new sales of sub-members are reflected on the calculation of sales commissions of old members except for old members' own sales. As a result, the sales of the old members are fixed to the minimum sales preset by the company for the members having the qualification of receiving the sales commission. This is because the members prefer to receive sales commissions while maintaining the minimum sales. Therefore, even if the minimum qualification condition for sales commissions is established, the excessive payment of sales commissions cannot be solved.
Another scheme of paying a sales commission in proportion to sales of members may be suggested. For example, the member B may accomplish sales of 200, and other members may accomplish the minimum sales of 100 in the trees shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. In this case, a lower-sales related payment rate provided to the member B may be 40% corresponding to twice a lower-sales related payment rate of other members. In the case of FIG. 3, the member B receives a sales commission of 80 corresponding to 40% for the new sales of 200 achieved by the right or left organization of the member B. In the case of FIG. 4, the member B receives a sales commission of 160.
Even though these cases may have an advantage in that the sales commission for a member is calculated based on the sales of the member, the sales commission may be more excessively paid.
As described above, even if a company employing such a scheme of calculating the sales commission has many members, the company depends on only new sales of new members, and does not expect old members to increase sales due to the re-purchase or sale activity of goods of the company.
In addition, since sales of members resulting from repeated-purchasing or selling goods are not reflected on sales commissions of the members, the members may be passive about repeated-repurchasing or selling goods.
Accordingly, a scheme and a system of calculating a sales commission, which can be stably managed by constantly establishing the ratio of a sales commission to the total sales while reflecting sales of members on the sales commission for the members, have been required.